


夏恋歌

by GhastlyDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Oogami Banri/Yuki





	夏恋歌

大神万理十七岁，在学校附近伫立于海上的扇贝状歌剧院旁第一次遇见折笠千斗。那个下午他沿着海边铺设的红土跑道慢跑，沁凉海风宛似少女柔荑拂弄短发、汗水与校服衬衫，空气中海盐咸味与栀子馥郁将夏日染上一丝清新的锦葵色。木吉他的声音从不远处传来，他好奇地停下脚步向声源处张望，然后就看见了微低着头正将左手手指覆在BM和弦上的少年。  
第二周他仍在跑步时看见那位吉他少年，这一次少年唱歌了，清澈歌喉与海风相互缱绻，伴随着大神万理跑到夜色渐浓。第三周他鼓起勇气上前搭话，半小时后他们坐在一间寿司店里，他忙着给陌生少年泡一杯温暖芬芳的花茶，茶包里干燥茉莉与细碎茶叶被浸湿后氤氲出清香白雾，少年则安静地拾掇着手上的厚重乐谱一言不发，瘦削手指如同修剪过的藤萝攀附细细六根线条，将其上圆珠笔画出的星号串连起来。直到大神万理说这个地方的滑奏是不是有点刻意啊、E小调到E大调的过渡未免做作的时候，他才抬起头，素净脸庞窥不见喜怒哀乐，只简简单单嗯了一声，片刻后说道： 我叫折笠千斗——他们都叫我千。  
我叫大神万理。少年们就这么相识了，听过大神万理用手机录下来的单独制作的曲子过后，折笠千斗冷冰冰的神情和缓了些，说我还想听更多。天际夕阳像炖蛋寿司上方那片薄脆的暗金黄色焦糖斜嵌进折笠千斗眼里，他无聊地将筷子探入盛着中华海藻的黑碗，将它们搅拌成一团黎明前凝固于地平线处的混沌灰绿。三文鱼北极贝火焰虾相继端上，折笠千斗却始终只吃蔬菜。你是素食主义者？不，单纯不太爱吃肉罢了。你有喜欢的肉吗？我想想……螃蟹的话可以。那幸亏你生活在沿海城市。万呢？万不喜欢螃蟹？挺喜欢的……等等，居然叫我万啊。有什么关系，你也叫我千不就可以了。他们聊着与音乐毫无关系的琐事吃完了晚餐。  
后来他们每个周末都会在歌剧院旁弹唱，一般是他们两人共同作曲。千拉一个行李箱背一个吉他袋坦荡自如地搬进了万在校外租的房子，直到万瞥见他的身份证才知道这位纤细的美少年居然比自己还小一些——只有十六岁。万说你家里没事吗，你家人不会气势汹汹地找上来吧。千小心地把装着嫩绿香椿的塑料袋放餐桌上，说，没事，他们当我是空气。万只能无言地注视他颜色极浅的头发，脆弱发丝无力地掩着耳垂下设计新颖的黑色耳钉，正随他的动作飞蛾翅膀般轻微摇晃。  
万的生活其实相当拮据，一个人住的时候比较随便，多了个常常留宿的千就不一样了。他突然觉得出租屋的生活变得有趣了些。他省了半个月的钱，与市场的老婆婆讨价还价，买两只大闸蟹回出租屋。盛夏正酣，白昼热浪将沿海城市的风扭曲，廉价的出租屋里没有空调，惟有角落里一台电风扇不知疲惫地将叶片转动。大闸蟹在锅中蒸好，少许发焦的香味残留在铁锅表面，似乎要融入到燥热空气里去。千喜欢吃加葱蒜的炒蟹，对着桌上分给自己的一整只螃蟹一脸茫然，万教他相继掀开蟹壳与蟹肚，他那只螃蟹的肚子是圆润的——一只母蟹；万自己那只蟹的肚子则有着尖锐的凸起，说明是公蟹。他们剥掉大闸蟹两侧柔软灰白的滑溜溜的肺，吮吸余下金黄甘美的蟹膏，浓郁的芬芳于唇舌间回荡；掰下细粗不大均匀的蟹腿，将上半部分最厚实软香的嫩肉吃掉后，挤牙膏一般地将下半部分甜丝丝的蟹肉逼出来。两只大闸蟹很快吃完，桌面上一片狼藉，两人身上都覆了层薄汗，一时间谁都不想动，也不想说话，只想感受滤去蝉鸣的夏天的宁静阒寂。最后千开了口：我来收拾吧。  
唱得久了万偶尔会在歌剧院边上遇见来散步或是逛街的同学，即使是不认识的人只要看见他身上的校服也会向他投来好奇的视线。不少人上前跟他搭话，一段时间后千烦了，于是两人转移阵地，千竟想到站在海边礁石上弹吉他，万陪着他胡闹，吉他旋律被海浪声拍打卷翘出几分咸腥的湿意，焦黄色礁石被海水侵蚀成大片峻嶒，红蚂蚁绕着它们一圈圈爬行，像两位吉他少年忠实的小观众。日落时分他们被涨潮弄湿球鞋与裤腿，海洋泡沫与泛白涟漪急遽退去，在地平线处酝酿新一波的喧嚣。他们急忙在礁石上快速跳跃回到路面。夕阳如戽车般沉没在光焰之海后方，海上暮霭是玫瑰花与鼠尾草相互映衬，黄昏被渲染成绚丽的渐变，波光粼粼的海面仿佛正热烈燃烧，远处岧峣山岭上黑黢黢的低矮灌木如同一咕噜缠绕的线团。万把自己的吉他放到路边的草地上，然后无视千的抗议把他的也给扯下来放到旁边。万说我们来跑步吧，跑一跑裤子就能干了。千说：你明知我体育成绩连及格都拿不到……话音未落万便握住他的手腕向前奔跑。落日鸭蛋一般油红，虚幻得像飘忽不定的孔明灯。千一开始跑得气喘吁吁，后来似乎习惯了万的步调，索性甩开他的手在他身旁默默地跑起来。夏夜海风微醺，那种腥味由大海埋葬的无数鱼尸发出，又被灰蓝灰蓝的傍晚天空淡化。潮起潮落的声音仿佛打在他们心上，他们能感受到对方的呼吸甚至温度与心跳，球鞋摩擦跑道磨砺出星星点点血色的碎土，不断有单车从他们身边穿梭过去，携带一连串清脆悦耳的风铃音。直到夜色变得如葡萄酒一般醇厚他们才绕回原来的地方，万直接整个人倒在躺着两个吉他袋子的草地上，任草尖隔着衬衫布料刺螫自己的背。千也跟着躺在他旁边，嘴里抱怨着为什么要跑步，脸上的表情却绝不是生气。少年们富有青春朝气的胸膛上下起伏着，晚风宽慰地抚爱他们疲累的身体——在这样凉爽的风中慢跑，他们其实没怎么出汗，汗水刚渗出来就能被海风带走大半。彩石颗粒般的繁星仿佛正朝两人铺天盖地袭来，他们有如身处灼燿星海中央。  
那晚过后千每个周末都会跟万一起沿着海岸慢慢地跑步，到了暑假则变成每个晚上。当时触屏手机还不流行，两人共享一个白色MP3一副黑色耳机，在随机播放的音乐中跑至灯火葳蕤。最初他们试图同时听歌，发现耳机经常滑落之后便放弃了，改为每隔一首歌就换另一个人听。万说看来你还是对运动有那么点兴趣的，千笑笑说：不啊，我仍然讨厌运动——只是因为陪我跑的人是你。万愣了愣，忽然有些害羞，与此同时心底也升腾起碳酸饮料气泡般微小的快乐。夏夜路灯如同一朵朵鹅黄色蔷薇，揉进月亮的蜜汁里汩汩流淌。两人一起跑步的时光不知为何总是过得特别快，不知觉间他们已经回到起点，千娴熟地俯身捡起自己草地上的吉他背到身后，转过头对万说：遇见你真好，可以不用一个人唱歌。万回答：我也这么想——可以不用一个人跑步。两人都面色微红地笑起来，千说：我们一定要到死都唱着歌。  
年轻人是向来不忌惮死的；他们谈论死亡。千突然指着天空惊叹道：万，你看，太美了。万于是抬头仰望晴朗的夏季夜空，磅礴瑰丽的银河拱桥猝不及防冲击他的视网膜，缭绕的黑色云雾如轻墨如烟霭，倒扣在夜幕上的弧形璀璨鲜明如同苍穹中一条被焰火烧灼的迤逦绸带，其间闪烁着紫罗兰色、风蜡色与垂丝海棠色的光斑，靛青天际映着大片莹白似璞玉的繁星。万被这美丽的景象震慑得久久不能平静，好不容易才想起天很晚该回出租屋了，于是侧过头去看千。千刚好也在这时把视线转移到万脸上，万从千的眼睛里看到星辰大海——想必这也是千从万眼里所看见的。夜风如薄纱贴上裸露的肌肤，万心底忽地滋生出缠绵的情感，于是他伸手握住千的手腕：这会是我一生中最难忘的时刻。  
翌日他们双双睡过头，醒来已是日上三竿。夏接近荼靡，太阳仍旧猛烈，天光透过百叶窗将长形光条洒在他们年轻的身体上。万叹息着说今天补习班明明有考试，千说这不刚好吗，你可以逃过一劫了。万摇着头道：你这人啊……千就像没听见，下床拿起立在房间角落的木吉他，头也不回地说：来作曲吧——趁夏天还没结束。


End file.
